BeyArMaMo 2012: Halloween & Guns
by Pink-Angel-1992
Summary: It's time for Halloween and G-Revolution is throwing a party at the Granger Dojo! This year is sure to be an eventful and tiring one for Ray and humorous too… at least for bystanders!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters!

**Warning:** Attempted Humour!

**A/N:** After finishing _Modelling for a Redhead_, I felt like writing a Halloween fic for BeyArMaMo too, so here it is! I hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

**Halloween and Guns**

"Deck the halls with cobwebs and spiders, la-la-la, la-la-la," Tyson shrieked loudly as he hung fake spiders from the ceiling. "It is the season to be spooky, la-la-la, la-la-la!"

"Is it me, or is he singing a Christmas song?" Ray asked, moving across the room and slamming the kitchen door shut.

"At least he has some sense to alter the words somewhat," Kenny replied, his eyes glued to his trusted laptop.

"He needs a bullet put in his head," Kai muttered, rubbing his throbbing head. "Seriously, he can't sing to save his life!"

"Oh but he's enjoying himself, that's got to count for something right?"

"No!" The Russian glared at the Chinese. "Tell me something Ray, why should he get to enjoy himself whilst we suffer?"

"…How are the cupcakes coming along?" Moving swiftly, the neko-jin bent in front of the oven and peered in at his home-made cakes.

"Don't ignore me," Kai ordered as he stood and moved to the door Ray had just shut. "Just because you know I'm right and can't argue." Throwing the door open once more, the Phoenix yelled at Tyson to shut the hell up.

"Couldn't you have told him nicely?" Ray asked, straightening up and crossing his arms; he stared at Kai. "Really, you need to learn some manners."

"I already have." Turning, Kai smirked at Ray. "Why waste them though? I certainly have no reason to with anyone here."

"Why you…" Trailing off, Ray growled as he picked up one of Tyson's failure cookies and throw it at Kai.

"Never realised you have a temper," the Phoenix commented as he ducked out the way of the flying object. "And what's with that biscuit shaped brick?"

"Tyson's failed attempt at baking cookies," Ray replied, glaring at the older teen. "And you know what; you can be just as annoying as Tyson and Daichi."

"Ouch, that has to be a blow to your ego, Kai," Kenny commented, looking up from his laptop at his two friends.

"Do you want to say that again?" Stepping in close to the neko-jin, Kai stared challengingly. "I dare you."

"You can be just as annoying as Tyson and Daichi," Ray said, standing firm under the icy glare. "Maybe you're even more so."

"You have a death wish, don't you?"

"Deck the halls with cobwebs and spider, la-la-la, la-la-la" Tyson's voice bellowed throw the dojo once again, making Kai growl deeply in frustration; Ray and Kenny groaned with annoyance.

"It seems we're going to need a mountain of aspirin," the Chief muttered as another tone-deaf blader joined in. "I thought Daichi was running some errands for Grandpa? When'd he get back?" Ray shrugged as Kai exited the kitchen via the back door.

"Kai!" Ray called, dashing after him, grabbing a piece of paper of the counter as he went. "Seeing as you're going out, can you go to the shop and get everything on this list?"

"What the hell do you think I am?"

"Oh just go," Ray ordered, stepping of the porch and shoving the list into Kai hand. "Oh and whilst I remember, is there anything you want at the party?"

"A gun to shoot myself. I can't believe I got roped into going."

"The Blitzkrieg Boys are coming too, aren't they? Do you know if there's anything they'd want or like?"

"Guns of their own," Kai said as he turned and headed off to the shop. "Spencer will probably want straightjackets for us."

**xxx**

Wondering through the Granger dojo, Kai took in how the place had been decorated; spiders hang from the ceiling, with skeletons on the walls, along with old looking, creepy images. Cobwebs draped across doorways and fastened into corners; tattered table cloths sit over tables, with skull shaped bowls filled with candy on top. Orange bowls and plates with black bats also sit upon tables with the skulls, as do glass bowls of punk and soft drinks. Carved pumpkins, lit, sit within corners and along the porch outside.

"Not bad," the Russian commented as he came to look over Ray's shoulder.

"We have Hiro and Hilary to thank; they took control of things when they got here yesterday. I dread to think what this place would look like if they hadn't."

"A total mess… Where'd they come from?" Kai pointed to the plate of biscuits the neko-jin was currently positioning.

"What?" Looking from the Phoenix to the biscuits, Ray gave a puzzled expression. "You wanted guns right?"

"I want a real one…"

"Well I made you biscuits instead."

"Doesn't look like just biscuits… and they're different shapes too."

"I got Kenny to get me some images… do you think they turned out okay?"

"Yeah," Kai said as his eyes scan across the table. "Looks like you were enjoying yourself."

"Very much!" The Tiger grinned at his duel haired friend. "…erm, Kai? I don't have enough plates and bowls for everything…"

"How much food did you make?!"

"… a lot… I wasn't sure it would be enough so I kept baking…"

"You've been baking for the better part of a week!"

"…Sorry…"

"Well, I'm sure nothing will go to waste. You should go get changed."

**xxx**

"Ray!" A voice shrieked as someone pounced on Ray's back. "There you are!"

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Lee said as he pulled his sister from his best friend's back. "Nice outfit… but what are you meant to be?"

"I don't know." Ray grinned. "I didn't have something in mind. I enjoyed making it though."

"Please tell me you where on a leash when you made it?" Kai asked, gaining a punch from Ray. "Did you really have no concept for it?"

Ray nodded his head as he moved slightly to look in the ghost shaped mirror. He wore a sleeveless, white shirt, with only a few of the middle buttons fastened up, revealing his well toned stomach and chest. An open black jacket, with detached sleeves and floral lace sawn in sits on top, along with fingerless, lace gloves on his hands; his nails pained red. Black shorts sit on his slim hips, with black and white striped socks going up and over his knees. Black high-heel boats stop below his knees, with red chain wrapped around them; funky skulls and pumpkins hanging from the chain. Around his hips, a red belt with a silver, funky pumpkin buckle and silver chain twisted around it. A thick, red, silver studded chocker hangs at the base of his neck, with silver chain looped from it and a large, funky skull hanging from it. Earrings sit in his ears with matching skulls and pumpkins dangling on red chain. His hair wrapped in red, silky ribbon.

"Very creative Kon," a voice commented as four figures approached them.

"Not scary though," a short zombie, pirate voiced.

"Oh, so you guys actually came." Kai turned to his fellow Russians.

"You're not scary either," Ian commented. "And what are you meant to be?" He pointed to Mariah.

"I'm a fairy."

"… What does a fairy have to do with Halloween?"

"Does it matter? It's just another stupid holiday that shop owners use as an excuse to swindle more money out of us," Bryan commented. "Can I go home yet?"

"We just got here?" Spencer said, giving the lilac haired teen a stern look.

"Like I care!"

"It's a party, you're meant to have fun here," Ray stated.

"Another big waste of time."

"But we get to scare people!" Ian exclaimed.

"At least it's not as bad as that holiday in December," Tala commented. "This one doesn't make me want to puck!"

"You've have no spirit!" Ray stated. "How about some food?" He gestured to the nearby table filled with refreshments.

"You're talking about Christmas, right?" Lee asked.

"Like hell I know what it's call," Tala replied. "But really, why is it some fat man in a red suit is allow to go breaking and entering?"

"Santa delivers presents to all the good little boys and girls!" Ray exclaimed.

"Why are they all shaped like guns?" Kevin asked.

"Right! When I asked Kai if there was anything he wanted at that party, he said guns, so I made some gun shaped food." Ray grinned.

"You meant a real gun right?" Bryan asked and Kai nodded.

"Where the hell would I get a real gun from?" Ray asked, crossing his arms. "And why would I get one? Kai would either shoot himself or everyone that irritates him. I refuse to be an accessory to murder!"

"As long as Tyson and Daichi don't start singing, I think everyone will survive," Kai stated. "I had enough yesterday."

"I agree on that," Ray said. "They were singing _Deck the Halls_ the whole time they were decorating; no-one could stop them!"

"Deck the halls… that's a Christmas song though," Lee said, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, but they were changing words, so it fitted more with the Halloween theme," Ray explained.

"Hey guys!" Max exclaimed as he bounced over.

"What the hell does an angel have to do with Halloween!" Kevin exclaimed. "You're as bad as Mariah!"

"I like angels and wanted to dress as one! Anyways, we're about to start the karaoke if you guys wanna join in."

"What?!" Kai growled.

"We're gonna have karaoke; Tyson's starting it off," Max repeated cheerfully.

"Not if I slaughter him before he can." Kai pulled his toy gun from its holster. "Where is he?"

"How can you do that with a toy gun?" Ray asked as an evil smirked crossed Kai's lips. "…Kai…"

"It's not a toy," Tala offered as he decided to sample a biscuit. "Why would we have toy guns?" Screams rang throughout as guest stepped away from the armed Russians.

"Kai, you can't use it," Ray told, grabbing hold of the duel haired teen. "You'll be arrested if you do!"

"Oh but it would be worth it."

"Max! Go stop Tyson from singing! Don't let Daichi either!" Max follow Ray's commands instantly, running over to the duo whose lives are in danger.

"Behave Kai and put that thing away," Spencer ordered and with some grumbles, the Phoenix obeyed. Ray released him and the breathe he'd been holding in. "And I wouldn't worry Ray; there not real."

"You wanna bet?" Bryan asked with a smirk, spinning his around a finger.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Spencer said confidently and gave his price in Russian currency. "There is no way they can be real."

With a smirk, the Falcon moved to the patio doors and slide one open. Aiming at a tree, he fired and with the loud bang that sounded and the screams that rang louder, Spencer's face dropped. Bryan moved back to the group.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Spencer exclaimed as he shot across to the open door and out to examine the tree. In a matter of minutes, he was back, with a defeated expression. "I don't believe this…"

"Pay up," Bryan ordered.

"I'll have to owe you."

"They really do have real guns!" Mariah squealed, griping her brother tightly. "Why do they have real guns?"

"Because their cool!" Ian grinned widely with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Who wants to play a game of chance with them?" Taking his own out, the small Russian fired it at the wall. Screams sounded once again and people flinted, as water came squirting out of his gun. Tala and Bryan burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now that I'm done with BeyArMaMo (for this year), I'll see about working on the three stories I already have on the go. Of course, I have UNI work to do, so that will be a priority, but when I find the time and am motivated to work on them, I will!


End file.
